YOU BELONG WITH ME
by Colombiana of your dreams
Summary: THE CUTE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG WITH AN IUN TWIST


OK FIRST UP THIS IS NOT MY FIRST STORY MY FIRST STORY GOT REMOVED AND BECAUSE IT IS THE NEW YEAR (HAPPY 2010) I WILL POST A NEW FIC (YEAY!!!!!!!!!!!)

AN: I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROME THE CUTE SONG "YOU BELONG TO ME" BY TAYLOR SWIFT… I OWN NADA OK SO DON'T SUE EVERYTHING BELONGS TO TAKAHASHI AND SWIFT IM JUST WRITEING A STORY OK THANK YOU.

It was two weeks be for the big home coming game and Kagome Higurashi was at home in her bed room studying like always, sitting cross legged on her bed, hair in a somewhat messy bun being held up with two pencils, and her large coke bottle black frame glasses falling off her nose. Soon the peace was interrupted by yells coming from across her window. Kagome looked up from her math book to find her best friend of almost 18 years, Inuyasha passing back and forth in his room, cell phone to his ear and waving his hand in the air in anger. After a rather loud "fine whatever" came out of his lips; Inuyasha quickly hung up his phone and flung it at his pillow.

Kagome breathed a deep sad sigh; she hated seeing her best friend and secret love in that sort of state. She got up from her bed grabbing a big sketch pad and a black sharpie, and quickly wrote the words "are you ok" on it and taped on her window. Inuyasha look up to see Kagome he gave a weak smile and got his note book out and wore "tired of drama". Kagome frowned and wrote back "sorry" along with a picture of a sad face. Inuyasha just smiled and shrugged. Kagome went to quickly write the words she was holding in her heart but before she could finish, Inuyasha had close the curtains of his bedroom. Kagome held up the pad with words "I LOVE YOU" up to the window with a defeated look. Kagome decided to take a short brake form her studies to relax and get her mind off of her best friend so she went to her iPod and found her favorite song "I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD" by V6 and started jamming and dancing all around her room. Not knowing that across her window she was being watched by a silver haired, golden eyed man with a chuckle on his lips.

The next day Kagome was sitting outside her house reading a book waiting for her bus to school when Inuyasha came out and sat beside her. She smiled as he joined her. "Hey kags" he said as he gently brushed a stray hair out of her face. Kagome's face turned a cute shade of pink as he did the sweet gesture. "So what's up Inu?" Kagome asked turning all her attention on him. "Nothing much same old thing drama with Kikiyo, school, and foot ball". As kagome was about to say something about that surtten girl that had been the cause of his sadness the previous night, she was interrupted by a loud car horn it was none other than Kikiyo Tama the head cheerleader, home coming queen to be and, Inuyasha's girl friend of almost three years. Kagome disliked Kikiyo with a white hot passion, but put up with her and her mean comments about her for Inuyasha's sake. "Ko-Inu Chan hurry up we are going to be late for meeting the girls at I-HOP". She said in her deep almost ghostly voice. Inuyasha cringed if there was one thing he hated more than breakfast every Friday morning at I-HOP with the cheerleaders it was when he was called a puppy. (only his mama could do that) any way he got up and waved good bye to Kagome from Kikiyo's red sports car but not before Kikiyo made it clear who Inuyasha belonged to by kissing him passionately in front of Kagome, and mouthing the words "Die bitch" to her before she drove off. Kagome was left mortified and stunned as she was left alone at the bus stop.

Later on at school Kagome was in the stand in her band uniform cheering on Inuyasha as he scored the winning touchdown at the home coming game. A smile crossed Kagomes lips as he took off his helmet and walked towrds his team in victory. But her smile turned to anger and rage when she saw Kikiyo kissing number 8 Naraku. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo in rage "what the hell is this" he asked. Kikyo's expression did not change at all when she said "its over between un Ko-Inu Chan we had a great run but Naraku knows how to treat a queen. "What ever Kikyo" Inuyash throw his helmet to the ground and walked off the field in anger and shame. The whole time Kagome sat there on the bleachers her heart braking inside her chest, and sadness in her eyes.

The next night was homecoming it was around 7:00 o'clock and Inuyasha was getting ready to go. Although he did not want to go he was named home coming king so he had to make an appearance. Inuyasha picked up his pad and marker and wrote "are you going?" Kagome looked up from her books and picked up her pad and wrote back "no studying" Inuyash frown and responded. "Wish you were". Inuyasha's ride honked the horn and Inuyasha picked up his suet jacket and left. Kagome looked through her school paper and found the black page that she had written "I LOVE YOU" on and looked at herself in the full length mirror she had in her room. Tonight is the night. She took off her large glasses, found her contact that her mom had been begging her to wear, and left the house.

At the dance Inuyasha was having a crapy time all he kept thinking about was Kagome home alone and how Kikiyo kept stoking him the whole night to get back with her. Later on the whole party gasped in surprise when Kagome walked in the room in her beautiful white dress, her hair was down in lovely soft curls, and her makeup was done so it complemented her natural features and it looked like she didn't have any at all. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome and Smiled the biggest smile he could muster, soon the Dj played a slow song and kagome with all the courage she had took out the piece of paper that she had written "I LOVE YOU" on and showed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Kagome was shocked on the paper he had Witten "I LOVE YOU" smiling she went up to Inuyasha hugged him and finely kissed him. All the while Kikiyo looked on in discuss and stormed away from the dance. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, smiled and said "You belong with me". Kissing him again.


End file.
